Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of cutting off the power supply according to power consumption of the display apparatus, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Along with recent technological developments, display apparatuses have been developed and launched which adopt diverse functionality. The display apparatuses include mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, smart televisions (TVs), internet protocol televisions (IPTVs), digital cameras, camcorders, wearable technology such as watches and glasses, etc. The display apparatuses may not only display digital content such as images but may also run a diverse selection of applications.
Further, many of the display apparatuses have a display unit and a photographic unit, thereby supporting a videography function and/or a photographing function. For example, a display apparatus that supports a photographing function may display a live view on the display unit using light incident through a lens so that a user may watch a displayed live view and take a photograph or video at the same time.
However, in this case, when the display apparatus is hacked into, a hacking program may drive the display apparatus. In particular, the hacked display apparatus may activate the photographing unit regardless of the user's intention and transmit photographed image data to an external device. In this case, the hacked display apparatus may mostly deactivate a component that informs the user that the photographing unit is activated so that the user may not know that the display apparatus is taking photographs.
In response to this case, attempts to prevent hacking using software have been tried. However, hacking programs are updated in response to antivirus programs, and therefore it is difficult to prevent hacking using antivirus programs. Accordingly, there is a need for preventing hacking in terms of hardware.